


Episode 2: AU's

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, GoLBPodfics (digiella), LaceFedora, PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: Force Freaks [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join, Punsbulletsandpointythings, laceFedora, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid and GodofLaundreyBaskets for a discussion on AU's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2: AU's

[mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/podcast/force%20freaks%20ep%20-%20Au's.mp3) (Right click and save to download, normal click to stream)

 

what we talked about

[Re-Entry](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10129) by Flamethrower

[How souls catch fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7175954/chapters/16288634) by TerinAngel (Obi-Wan/Jango story)

[Star Wars Rebels Comic](http://carrinth.tumblr.com/tagged/star+wars+rebels/page/2) by carrinth

[untitled star wars mad max fusion podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5591485) written by commonplacecaz, read  by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

[timorous Voice doujinshi](http://zionzion73.tumblr.com/post/147330888615/doujin-survey-quiobi) by zionzion73 

[Star Wars Domestic Verse](http://swdomesticverse.tumblr.com/)

[A Star to steer by](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3514793/chapters/7728092) \- Dogmatix, Norcumi

[Dakt37's AU masterpost](http://dakt37.tumblr.com/post/59459473981/dakts-extremely-silly-aus-masterpost)

[as beautiful as they were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247216) by infinitejedilove

[Mace Windu unfucks the timeline](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/tagged/mace-windu-unfucks-the-timeline/chrono) by SuzukiBlu

[jediprompts](http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

[Cute But crazy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6541786/chapters/14965966) by luminousbeings

[Why The Ending of Star Wars is Secretly Kind of Dumb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46QP8mRL89A) Cracked.com

[Everyone's Favorite 'Star Wars' Character (Sucks at His Job)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syYge8MJTN0) cracked.com

 

 

recs

[Ouroboros series ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79300)by Bedlamsbard

[Raise your weapon](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9941845/2/Raise-Your-Weapon) by sarsaparillia 

[Household relations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5683303/chapters/13092400) by Gretahs

[Fire and Ice](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5011216/5/Fire-and-Ice) by Yesac

[Go Away Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6139860/chapters/14068806) and the rest of the[ GAC verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/421648)  by Poplitealqueen 

[Age Squash Au](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/post/142870145242/star-wars-agesquash-au-masterpost-this-is-the) by Yukipuri

[Double Agent Vader series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/286908) by Fialleril 

[Old Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5655517) by Victoria_P

[The one who Stays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6413185) by cosmicocean

[Storms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5763328) by adorabledoom

[field, garden, oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/series/25054) by Flamethrower

[System of darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4304679/chapters/9756753) by infinitejedilove


End file.
